The Rising of Jeff
by The8thNeedle
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the events of an Assist Trophy would be in the Smash Mansion? Look no further, because Jeff is here to bring you along on a trip into his experiences with the chaotic battles in the latest Smash Brothers tournament.
1. Part One: The Idea

Allow me to begin by saying that the mansion I reside in is no ordinary one. It is an object unknown by all of the world's intelligence, and is kept a secret by many forces the uneducated mind would refer to upon first glance as 'magic'. Upon my further inspection, these are indeed magical forces. So, I suppose you could say they were correct. But alas, I digress.

I mentioned this mansion was unlike the one you would see down a winding road into the urbanized forest of concrete. It is of wooden composure, with four main wings. In the center, an enormous object which I could only compare to a three-dimensional printer. This device makes stages for battles for two to four people to have at each other on- , oh, did I mention that part?

This mansion is full of fighters from their own respective game. We're all from games. I happen to be from the game Earthbound, with my colleague, acquaintance and friend, Ness. There is another character from our universe, most likely from the future, as there is no law of physics that cannot be broken here. His name is Lucas.

Even in my insignificance as a character, I still exist in this gathering of heroes, villains and cameos. My name is Jeff, and I am what the fighters know as an Assist Trophy. We are sent out in the field on a trophy base that is covered by a thin glass covering. Whoever releases me from this containment (or simply breaks the glass first) gains my assistance. There are a dozen or so of us, and we are sent onto the field randomly inside of crates, piñatas or simply thrown down. Thankfully, we are balanced and land on our dais nearly every time. I've had one too many times where I broke my glasses on the field, more times from enemy combatants. People like my assistance for the most part- I fire homing bottle rockets to any enemy or enemies on the field, which cause a significant amount of damage.

Us Assist Trophies live in the West wing of the mansion. Each one of the Pokemon also live here, in Pokemon Center healing devices full-time. The North and South wings hold the combatants themselves, while the office management and employees reside in the East wing. The West wing also holds the cafeteria, which means I have the pleasure of waking up to Wario's farting, Kirby's wind currents and Lucas crying (someone took the last chocolate milk carton).

Anyways, when I get up (unwillingly, I might add) I go to the cafeteria and eat some breakfast. The previous breakfast arrangements were that each of the members of the mansion who knew how to cook to some extent would alternate with usually two people per morning. I would be in this shift, but I ended up making a machine that made eggs, sausage and bacon if you dumped those respective frozen items into it. It then would fling the food into the trays on the buffet table. In more than one occasion, I have just let Kirby have a Smash Ball and let him go at it. _Note to self: find excuse for missing Smash Balls.  
_  
After breakfast, the first match starts, around 9 o'clock. These battles are often broadcasted to live television in Japan and the American regions. The norm is that there are 9 rounds- May it be 2 on 2, 1 on 3, or 1 on 1. Afterwards, an hour of free time (Wario's scheduled farting time) and than another match around 11. Lunch occurs, couple hours of free time, another match, free time, match, bed.

You might think that this would appear to be exciting. The matches are fun to watch and in occasion, I take part in one. Other than this, there isn't so much to do in the mansion. There a room with everyone's games in it along with a system to each one. Not everyone here can speak Japanese, however, so we are allowed to use a flash cartridge with the Mother 3 fan translation on it. I've played a fraction of it, and I know that Lucas has been through a lot, but it's been three years. I would've thought he'd have gotten over it by now.

I am also a full-time mechanic for the mansion. This has earned me a name in the halls, as I had fixed many of Snake's devices and I am the go-to fixer of R.O.B. after a hard battle.

Well, it seems to be time for the morning battle. Time to stop writing in the journal. Maybe this'll become a daily thing.

Jeff sat up from bed and placed his pencil behind his ear. The room looked like a mess, as he had been up late last night working on a new item to add the battle item pool. One would think he would be tired, having spent a lot of the previous night working diligently on such a small project- but Jeff didn't mind. He was never able to sleep properly since he aided Ness in the battle against Giygas. Ness had gotten over it and succeeded in forgetting, but Jeff didn't have the mental strength that Ness did. He had no PSI, no capacity to stop the corruption of his sanity. Whenever Jeff could sleep, the red and black swirls that were his enemy so long ago were still alive and his enemy in his dreams.

Trying to shake the thought of his old enemy, Jeff changed his mental subject to the match at hand. The Assist Trophies were scheduled for some matches, to which were posted on a wall in his dormitory. He had all four matches today on his list. Ugh. Jeff didn't loathe the thought of going to battle- he was only on the field for 10 seconds, and the he disappeared (teleported back to the preparation room). Jeff enjoyed his private time, but he could only have so much of it in this mansion. He sighed, knowing this was to be a long day, and sat up from his desk.

Being tired beyond belief, with still the refusal to allow sleep to embrace him, Jeff climbed into the Instant Revitalization Device his father had sent with him. If five short minutes, Jeff would be good as new. He never had dreams inside of the machine, even though it placed him inside of some kind of stasis while the process continued.

Five minutes later, Jeff opened the device from the inside and climbed out. The device never failed to wake him up, good as new. As Jeff walked through the door, he recalled where he needed to go before the match, which was in 45 minutes. He needed to stop off at the cafeteria first and get some breakfast. Princess Peach was cooking today, so the food would most likely consist of some kind of cake. Then, he would need to stop off at the arsenal, which was directly under the 3D printer arena, to fetch his Multi Bottle Rockets, the primary reason he was an Assist Trophy. They homed onto enemies and had significant damaging qualities, so he was a pleasant surprise to have from an item.

As Jeff finally made his way to the cafeteria- which wasn't even a ten second walk- he was greeted by the smell of pancakes and the chatter of Fighters, or as they were informally known as Smashers, inside the large room. Passing up the heavyweight/villain table, Jeff sat down at the lightweight table. This consisted of Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, both Ice Climbers and Jigglypuff at times. Nobody else sat there at the time, and Jeff assumed the other people of his age were messing around in someone else's business. Grabbing a tray from the rack, Jeff got into the currently empty line for breakfast. He took two pancakes, a syrup container and a mini-carton of orange juice. Peach greeted him behind the counter.  
"Good morning Jeff." The Princess smiled and waved with her white gloves. "Indeed" Jeff glanced out the window, noticing the thumping sounds of rain slapping against the sturdy roof. "A bit wet, isn't it?" Peach"s grin faded, as she struggled to find a response. "Don't be such a pessimist, rain is good for the plants." By plants, she meant her peach trees that were behind the north wing, in the gardening area that was specifically requested from Olimar and the princess. The Pikmin ate the peaches on the ground along with any parasitic insects, so both plants thrived.

As Jeff took a few pancakes from the tray and a carton of orange juice, he took a peek at the Original Dozen table. Usually, this table was the only one empty at meals. There were seats only for the original twelve from the first tournament, and it was a respected table that even the likes of Bowser didn't bother. Strangely, each of the seats was filled with their respective character, all in deep conversation. Jeff walked over and saw each character, animal and human.

There were the Mario Bros, Mario and Luigi, the fun-loving twins.

There was Yoshi, Mario's loyal mount.

Beside Yoshi, there was the giant ape with a tie, Donkey Kong.

On DK's other side, there was Fox, the space animal.

Ness sat by Fox, Jeff's only previously-known ally in this mansion.

Then Samus, the spatial bounty hunter.

Captain Falcon, the most irrelevant in the tournament of them all, sat between Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

After them, Link was clearly in a high level of debate.

Kirby sat by Link, pressured away by all of the exerting opinions.

Jeff walked up to Ness' chair and begged the question, "What's the debate over here?" "We're all deciding which representatives are going to be in the next game" Jeff took on a look of surprise. On most occasions, the original twelve weren't taking this topic seriously. On most circumstances, they just pulled a few paper shreds with names scribbled on them from Mario's hat. Ness interrupted Jeff, "Just about everyone has a new fighter they want to include." If each character was arguing for a new representative from their game series, who was Ness arguing for?

Losing interest, Jeff sat down alone at the lightweight table. No other characters accompanied him, as Lucas was probably at his mother's grave and the rest of the characters were up to no good elsewhere. Jeff enjoyed his alone time, even if other characters were no less than a ten feet away. As he enjoyed his lunch and alone time, a thought struck Jeff like a rocket- couldn't he be a Smasher? He wasn't much of a physical fighter, but his technology and experience could compensate for that. Yes, what a good idea! Jeff finished his sandwich, dumping the rest of the mediocre meal in the trash on the way out and headed towards the executive wing, where he would talk to the head honcho of Smashing about his idea- Master Hand.


	2. Part Two: The Idea

**Author's Note: I thank you all for the kind reviews! I honestly thought this story would be bland at first, and it's possible it will get that way. Well, the review button is useful for this kind of stuff, so please give me any critique when you can. Thanks! **

** -The8thNeedle**

Jeff continued his pace towards the Staff wing. He was anxious about visiting the Master Hand to communicate his idea to him- who wouldn't be? There have been no situations to which an Assist Trophy have ever been promoted (if that's the correct term) to an official Smasher, except that Charizard was promoted from a Pokeball, albeit not the same Charizard- and he wasn't even his own character.

Jeff still needed to come up with what he would use as a moveset. Each character was allowed to have five items or abilities for special purposes- whether they helped the character recover, attack or defend. "Let's begin with Neutral..." Jeff had classified each of the other character's abilities into Neutral, Up, Sideways and Down. He needed something that either shielded his body, charged some kind of attack or fired some variety of projectile. "Perhaps..." Jeff recalled that he had his old Air Gun in his closet- it functioned similar to the mundane Air Compressor, except lighter, smaller and packed a larger punch. Jeff had modified the device to be either a single-hit, high damage weapon, or a constant fire weapon that could push opponents away. "Perfect!"

Jeff may have shouted too loud, as a few moans from a sleeping custodian or two came from around. Jeff hushed himself, and changed his mental subject to his Up-Special. This was the only one he had known about and was sure of. "Bubble Monkey, I'll need to give you a call. And sufficient gum" The Monkey would work as Snake's Cipher, but the gum balloon could be broken if a projectile was fired at it with high accuracy. Smashers were only allowed to use certain moves once while in mid-air, unless they were hit by an attack. "Okay, what of the side?" Jeff was nearing his destination, and he needed ideas quickly. "Shield-Snatcher! That'll do." The device essentially disabled shields of the opponent- if Pit was showing Jeff his own reflection on a mirror shield, Pit might reflect on that decision later... "Down special, c'mon, c'mon!" This one was tricky. Jeff didn't have any more bright ideas- what other devices would help him in combat? "Ah. I am a moron" Bottle rockets. Of course. Jeff inhaled all the courage and confidence he could, and knocked on the door to Master Hand's office.

"Come in!" A deep, quick tapping with what seemed to sound like a keyboard emanated from within the room that Jeff opened. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, seeing the 6-foot-high floating white glove type on a proportionately appropriate keyboard, on a monitor the size of a large television. How the hand could see the screen or keyboard, hear Jeff knock or respond to it was beyond Jeff.

"Hello, Jeff. Take a seat. If I am correct, don't you have a match scheduled in half an hour?" Drat! Jeff had forgotten the event in the adrenaline of the idea.

"Yes, that's right. I came here to share an idea I had this morning, at breakfast." the floating glove slid the monitor to the side and removed the glasses covering the inside of his middle knuckle. Why does he need glasses? He has no eyes, Jeff thought to himself. "Alright, do continue" The giant fingers stilled and hovered in place, as if listening to Jeff for an answer. It occurred to Jeff that that was the intent, and he began with his idea.

"Okay. I was at the cafeteria tables when I overheard the original twelve fighters discussing their ideas of a good character, and who the new characters in the next tournament should be-"

"Ah, yes" Master Hand interrupted. "The originals really only make ideas for who to introduce to the Mansion. They have to give me the ideas, which usually Ness just sends to me telepathically. You probably already know this."

Jeff cleared his throat and continued. "Yea, I know all about that. The thing is, I was thinking about this as well, and I also overheard that each character had their own representative they wanted to add from their respective series's- so, I thought, what about Ness and our series?" Master Hand hummed in a curious tone.

"I went over this with Ness, Lucas won't be returning. He is very homesick and feels he should be tending to his mother's grave more." "Oh, I know."

Jeff shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the actual question he needed to ask coming up. "I was thinking, Ness and I's game was just released on the Virtual Console-"Giant fingers snapped, and sound flooded the floor. "Ah yes! Congratulations on that."Jeff resumed, "And I was thinking, our series is more relevant now than ever. I was wondering..." Jeff paused, wondering if this was a good idea. Master Hand had no temper and would take bad matters calmly, but if Jeff got rejected, no matter how smoothly, he may not be able to handle it. Oh well, he had gotten this far, he'd may as well continue.

"I was wondering if I might be able to join." the Hand was slightly taken back by this request. Jeff didn't seem like the person to do this, being one that likes his quiet time.

"Erm... I certainly didn't see this coming. I thought you weren't the most enthusiastic in battle." Jeff realized this was true. "

I'm not too enthusiastic when all I do was appear for a few seconds and fire off a few rockets. However, if I had a choice in what to do on the field, it would work out better. I could have a freedom out there, to use the equipment I never get to test out anymore!"

Long, bright fingers curled up in the palm of the Hand, in thought. Shortly after, picking up a phone and typing in a few numbers, he talked into the receiver. "Hello, Jennie? Yes, I need you to cancel all of Jeff's Assist Trophy schedules for the rest of the season, and remove him from the registry of Trophies. Replace them with Waluigi, he's done nothing useful in the last few months and I hear he has a strained ankle. Okay, good. Thank you." The phone slammed on the table.

"Okay, Jeff. You have four slots to place your special abilities in. Take deep consideration into these and what fighting style you will have for the next week- I don't hand out this chance often. The fourth tournament festivities starts in seven days, when you must be announced as a fighter, and if you'd like, I'll reveal the news in the Mansion on whatever day you choose on the noon announcements." Jeff couldn't believe his ears- just like that, the Master Hand let him in the next tournament! Why he was going so easy on Jeff, he had no idea- but he was not going to let such an opportunity go to waste. "Thank you, sir! I- I will get to work immediately. Announce it whenever you like, I don't care!"

Jeff rose from the chair in a rush only rivaled by Sonic and ran up the hall, sprinting to get to the arsenal and to work, then back to his room with his arms full of mechanisms, explosives and other technical and potentially destructive devices. Opening the door and checking the closet in his dormitory, Jeff found each of the items he needed- his old Air Gun, the Shield Snatcher, his Multi Bottle Rockets and a dozen Paks of Hubba-Bubba Bubble Gum. Jeff had lots of work to do, and a monkey to contact.


	3. Part Three: The Point of No Return

**I apologize for my lack of updating! School is a jerk at times. Hopefully, next chapter will have some more salsa, some more excitement and an actual battle, with _someone _not so happy with Jeff!**

Jeff took a deep sigh and stared at his work. For the past six days, he had been working on improving his inventions to help him in the battles that were to come. The sounds of drills and hammers had been keeping up other Smashers for nights upon end, and they were relieved at the lack of noise.  
"Air Gun, Bottle rockets, Shield Snatcher and a Bubble Monkey. This'll be an experience, won't it?" Jeff had improved most of his devices exponentially- the Air Gun now had more capacity and now fired a unique blend of Oxygen and Helium, improving the knock-back and reducing the weight of the device. The Shield Snatcher was now powerful enough to remove about 2/3 of the average Smasher's shield, and the Bottle Rockets were now single-fire in his old Heavy Bazooka. The Bubble Monkey even agreed to Jeff 's terms, as long as his primate girlfriend could come along. Jeff's loadout was one even Mr. Utility Belt himself could approve of.  
Jeff only had one issue- in the last three days, the Instant Revitalization Device had not been working as it should. When Jeff entered it, he got out of it five minutes later only a slight bit more awake. He suspected that he was gaining a resistance to the process, which wouldn't be a large problem if Jeff could only sleep. Even in his exhaustion, he had managed to complete what he needed to if he were to fight with the rest. Perhaps a favor had to be requested from Jigglypuff.  
Sleep would have to wait. Only one day remained to which Jeff could train, and all of the training rooms weren't occupied. Fetching the folding wagon from under his bed, Jeff placed his gear on it and covered it all with a blue tarpaulin. Oh, will they be surprised...  
Opening the door to his dormitory, Jeff trotted down the hallway with his wagon, passing up a presumable threat, Ganondorf- who probably wanted to bribe/encourage a few Assist Trophies- along the way. Jeff went slightly along Ganon's lane in the hallway and squashed his foot with the hundred-pound wagon in the process.  
"Aaaargh!" Ganon turned around, knowing he couldn't catch him before he got out of the hall. "You're dead, midget!" Ganon's never understood the concept of the age-height ratio._ We'll see about that tomorrow._ Chuckling to himself, Jeff made a mental note to personally put Ganondorf in his place when Jeff's new place was revealed.  
Jeff went through the few hallways and finally turned up at the training rooms. Finding a vacant spot, Jeff pressed a few keys on the command board beside the door. After setting it to be private and only to open from the inside, Jeff finally opened the door and found himself in a room similar to a racketball court- all white, with a stage in the center, occupied by a lone sandbag with eyes. Jeff shuddered- it's beady optics never failed to unnerve him.  
"Ah, peace and quiet- for now." Jeff flipped off the tarpaulin and grabbed his air gun. The device looked similar to the modern-day Super Soaker, but it was made of metal and had rubber tubes of all kinds on the exterior. Putting the stock to his shoulder and aiming at the bag, Jeff took a deep breath.  
_This won't be easy, you know that. They're not going to like you, at least at first. You've been in the background for all this time, but now, you're on their level-they're not going to be happy._  
"Boom" Jeff couldn't hear himself say the sound effect after he fired the airgun, with all pressure into one enormous shot. Seeing the wind come out of the gun and slam into the sandbag was almost enough to make Jeff flinch. He lowered the airgun from his shoulder and watched in marvel- the bag was flying away, a good thirty meters. This kind of power was in a single shot- what could a constant stream do?  
Walking for a bit to the sandbag once more, Jeff switched on the air compressor on the way there. The device had a 3-second cool down, which was more than enough for the air compressor to completely reload the weapon.  
Jeff walked around the sandbag. The material wasn't ruptured, which meant the device wasn't lethal. Which was good. Facing the sandbag once more, but with the wagon behind it at a good distance, Jeff switched the weapon to the STREAM, next to BURST and SAFE, and held down the trigger. A strong draft, around 100 miles per hour, flew out of the nozzle for a bit less that ten seconds. The sandbag was already standing before it was being fired upon with the winds of the north, and it stayed the way, and slid for the whole draft's duration, at a very good rate of speed, making nearly to the wagon in the time it was fired upon.  
_Yes, yes, YES!_ Jeff was ecstatic. The device worked, and was a great success at that. Other devices had to be tested, but all things considered, this was a great precursor to what Jeff's technology could do.  
Several hours passed, but to Jeff, it felt like five minutes. All the devices were ready and working, even bubble monkey would appear at Jeff's side the instant he took the pak of gum out of his pocket. Jeff most likely had a better recovery than Ness or Lucas, measuring at twelve meters in height gained.  
Checking his watch, Jeff saw that it was time for lunch. _Already?_ Jeff placed his items and the tarp back on the wagon neatly, taking the wagon to his room and walking to the cafeteria. It's not that Jeff wasn't hungry, but he had so little time to finalize his tools that he never even considered food.  
The normal chatter washed over Jeff as he entered the feast hall. A few people gave him some funny looks, and Ganondorf grumbled as Jeff passed. There was no longer a line, so Jeff grabbed a burger and a few tater tots and sat down by Ness at the lightweight table. Lucas looked at Jeff, then shrugged and resumed consuming his burger.  
"Jeff, buddy, where were you at last night's match? There was an assist dais with your name on it, but you didn't come on out!" Jeff raised an eyebrow. Master Hand must've not informed everyone of his absence in the last few days.  
"You'll see, in good time." Jeff opened up his burger, grumbling at the dry patty. "Got any ketchup?" Jeff was no psychic, but he knew the answer to that question- Ness never forgets his condiments, after that clown from Burglin park sold him tons when Ness saw the deal he was getting.  
"Whatever, I'm going to read your mind." Before Jeff could stop him, Ness touched Jeff's temple and absorbed information about Jeff's soon-to-be-revealed secret. "Whoa..." Jeff sighed as Ness held his mouth a few inches open as he saw the events of Jeff's last six days. "No way, man! Congrats! How could you NOT tell me this? Lucas! Read his mind, Jeff's got great news!" Jeff half heartedly punched Ness on the shoulder. "One, my mind would prefer to stay private, if you don't mind." Jeff pushed his glasses up to the top of his nose. "Two, nobody is supposed to know until the announcement meeting after lunch tomorrow. Don't tell anyone." Ness shrugged. "Okay, but this is really cool man! I can't wait to see it!"  
Jeff had talked with Master Hand the previous day, and he said that the announcement would be on a stage where Jeff would "Show us your moves!", as Captain Falcon stated during Lucas' reveal a good few years back. Jeff was scheduled last, after Little Mac, Rosalina and her pet, and Mega Man, with a few others scheduled before them. After all of the labor and resources lent to Jeff by Dr. Andonuts- I mean, dad- were used to mend old components, Jeff was finally ready.

_Well, there's no other option then to wait and see everyone's reactions once they see me on that stage. __Tonight will be a restless night._


End file.
